The Past, Present and Future
by rinabaka
Summary: Mokona, Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane traveled to another world, this time its...of course, Tomoeda! When they meet Sakura, they realizes something. Yuuko is still alive. But how? What's going to happen? *BAKA YOU BETTER LEARN HOW TO SUMMARIZE!* Okay, just read on. Happens after both mangas end!
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! I just finished tsubasa chronicles by clamp and i loved it! i couldn't get over how good it was, both content and artwork. It was so touching! *SPOILER ALERT* happens after Sakura is saved and Syaoran decides to travel different dimensions as payment for his wish.**

"We've arrived!" cried the fluffy white ball of a magical creature, who is flying on top of a tree while its friends-who do not have flying powers-crashed into the tree.

"Next time," growled the scary soldier named Kurogane, "Smoother landing."

"Where are we?" Asked a magician wearing a huge white coat,

"The world of Washington D.C?" Guessed a boy the youngest of the group, The group stared at him.

"How did you know?" Kurogane asked,

Fai pointed to the bright green sign across the road from where they crashed, where in huge white letters, it says 'Welcome to Washington D.C."

"Wow! It's the first time no one payed attention to us!" Monoka exclaimed.

True enough, all the living beings are locked inside boxes that moved in superhuman speed towards the same direction.

"Where are they going?" Syaoran asked

"One thing we know for sure," Kurogane said, drawing his sword, "We have to go where the crowd goes"

...

"Syaoran look! There is a big sign that says oasis!" Says Mokona, who is now sitting on top of the poor boy's head, "But this place isn't a desert like Clow Country!"

"That's strange, but there are a lot of people there, so lets check it out!" Fai said while smiling, always eager to see something new.

"This country reminds me of Piffle World." Kurogane growled, rubbing his fake arm that Yuko gave him.

...

Everyone gave the trio (Mokona hid under Kurogane's cloak) strange looks as they entered the oasis. Why? Remember that in America, no one wears fluffy white coats in the middle of summer vacation, or big dark cloaks with a helmet and a sword attached, or a green cloak with googles around the necks.

Most avoided the three, afraid of Kurogane's wickedly sharp sword with a dragon at the end, and secretly calling the police. But a 15 year old girl with round glasses, her name would later be known as Naoko, kept on staring at Syaoran until she gave in and walked towards them.

"Are you, by any chance, Li Syaoran?" Naoko asked, surprising her parents and of course making everyone around her think she is either brave or stupid.

"Arn't you in Japan?" Naoko looked confused, so did the strange trio.

"Japan? We are in Japan?" The most surprised of the three, Kurogane, spoke up. "Where's Tomoyo-hime? Is she all right? Can you take me to her?"

Having a warrior pressing questions on you isn't easy, so the confused Naoko began to lose her confidence. "I know a Tomoyo, but she was never a princess." She said in a small voice.

Fai put a hand on Kurogane's shoulder, "Sorry to startle you, but Kuro-tan isn't talking about the same Tomoyo as you!" Being the powerful magician he is, he put magic into his words as he spoke, so Naoko slowly forgot about the awkward moment before. "Now, how do we get to Japan?"

Before Naoko started to open her mouth, she suddenly fell asleep, so did everyone except for Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. "What did you do that for?" The warrior, already pissed about being called 'Kuro-tan' asked.

"It's not my magic." Fai looked around, pointed to the spot behind Naoko as a girl, Sakura, stumbled into the space that was empty a split second before.

Suddenly, their background changed, in front of them, the landscape changed to one of cherry blossoms and a boy, one that looked exactly like Syaoran. "Come with me!" Sakura begged the group.

They followed her as she walked into the world with the other Syaoran.

"Well, we have no other choice, do we?" Fai shrugged, as the group followed into the new dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2!**

**Syaoran: The idiot doesn't own Cardcaptor or Tsubasa.**

**Rina: HEY SYAORAN THAT'S MEAN!**

**Syaoran: Um... I didn't say anything.**

**Rina: Oh sorry! I mean Syaoran Li.**

**Syaoran: But my last name is Li.**

**Rina: Wait you guys have the same last names?!**

**Syaoran: You just noticed baka?**

**Rina: . Why can't you be as polite as other Syaoran!**

**Anyways, I couldn't find a way to tell the two Syaorans apart in this story, so in the end I changed the name of the Syaoran from cardcaptor to his Chinese name Xiaolang. (guess what his name means little wolf! :3)**

Sakura Kinomoto doesn't know what made her use the loop. Even after three years, controlling the sakura cards are not easy. Why would she use the loop to go to America, a place half a world away from Japan, just to take a group of strangers back?

Of course, there's the magician, even from the other side of the world, Sakura could feel the strong aura coming off those people. She's pretty sure Xiaolang could too.

Sakura's getting better at using her cards, still, sometimes she would fall asleep after using too many at once, but she's proud of not falling asleep after crossing two countries without others noticing.

..._Before the encounter..._

Sakura always knew about the different worlds, of Clow, the most powerful magician of all time, and how the world is full of different dimensions. She even went into a different dimension in Hong Kong while she was still collecting Clow cards!

A week ago, Xiaolang came back from his errand in Hong Kong. The same week, her school ended because of summer break.

Sakura had hoped for a peaceful summer vacation with Xiaolang, Meiling and Tomoyo. But no, the goddess of fortune simply doesn't like her. There always had to have something Sakura needed to do.

First its to collect Clow cards for Kero-chan, then its solving the weird things Eriol created, then Xiaolang went back to Hong Kong for two years and STILL won't tell her what he did there. Now travelers from a different dimension came.

_...back to the present..._

Of course, Xiaolang isn't happy with the new comers. He basically hated everyone with more magical powers than him. He definitely isn't happy when a boy around two years older came out and looked _exactly _like him.

Sakura's never seen anything like it. Sure, based on the amount of magic on the newcomers, they have the ability to cross dimensions. But how did they make a replica of Xiaolang?

Sure, there's the Mirror, but how did the other Xiaolang look older? Curious about their stories, Sakura begged the travelers to come with her.

Maybe Kero-chan could figure something out. He's been with Clow since forever right?

Thankfully, the odd group followed, though Sakura wasn't sure if it would be for the better or worse.

As Sakura prepared tea in her kitchen, her guests are chatting with an enormous Kero. Kero-chan obviously wanted to impress the new magicians with his more powerful form - a lion with wings and fancy decorations.

Of course, that idiot will have to change back to teddy-bear shape in order to eat cookies. Its not like he could avoid being the size of Mokona forever. Sakura could just imagine that white bunny jumping up and down at the idea of a new friend.

While Sakura finally finished making the desserts, Tomoyo and Meiling came. Of course, those two would never miss a chance at seeing new things.

Xiaolang still couldn't get over the fact that a replica of him is sitting across the sofa. He's heard about people having the same souls in different dimensions from his mother, but that doesn't make it any less terrifying.

And the fact that the weird, annoying white dumpling thing kept on asking him if he's "love-love" with Sakura. What ever that meant. Its bad enough to have one self-important stuffed toy, now theres another, even more talkative one.

Of course, Meiling and Tomoyo both sided with the white toy the second they met. Cheering about "love-love" and adorable outfits. How do girls even stand those things?

So Xiaolang sat in the middle of the sofa, looking even more uncomfortable than the travelers, who actually looked kinda at home.

The white dumpling suddenly opened his (Xiaolang decided Mokona is a he) eyes. That surprised Xiaolang, almost to the point where he fell off his seat. But not because the stuffed toy actually have big, sparkly, purple eyes.

Xiaolang was surprised because he saw his mother's friend out on projection, wearing a weird black and white outfit that made her look like a witch, which she is.

"Surprised to see me?" Yuko asked.


End file.
